


He should've watched the attitude

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gore, Jacksepticeye egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: Jameson Jackson might be a new ego, but he will not back down from Antisepticeye.However, maybe he went a little too far in his defiance...





	He should've watched the attitude

Jameson panted, staring up at Anti. Blood dribbled from his nose and mouth, staining his white dress shirt. The pumpkin he was carving had been smashed, its guts covering the table top.

His first video, and already, the infamous glitch had made him a target.

_Lucky him._

"So, Jack decided to make another one of you as a Halloween treat. Too bad that this is my holiday."

Jameson grinned, his teeth still coated in blood from Anti repeatedly slamming his head onto the table. "Oh, I can see why it's your holiday. There's no other day that horrifically disgusting ghouls such as yourself would be praised."

Growling, Anti grabbed Jameson by the hair and slammed his face against the table. Black and white spots danced across the gentleman's vision.

Anti kept his hand on Jameson's head. "You might wanna watch what you say around me."

Jameson smirked, hacking up more blood. "What, are you afraid to hear the truth? I'm not going to hold back."

Slowly, Anti's frown turned into a smile. A sinister, all-knowing smile. "You're not afraid to speak your mind, I like that." He let go of Jameson for a moment, allowing the gentleman to sit up.

"But, I don't like cocky little shits." Anti tilted his head as red wires emerged from his back, snaking their way towards Jameson.

Eyes wide, Jameson stood and tried to run, only for the wires to shoot out and wrap around his limbs. They then slammed his body against the wall, strapping him down.

"Let go of me!" Jameson cried, struggling against the wires.

Anti giggled as he slowly walked forward, making the entire ordeal that much more terrifying. He pulled out his knife, holding it against Jameson's neck.

"You know, I feel like you'd have less of an attitude if you didn't have that snarky voice of yours." More red wires emerged, some wrapped around the top of Jameson's forehead, keeping his head in place. The others forcefully pulled his jaw down, making it so that he couldn't close his lips.

Anti smiled, reveling in the fear in Jameson's eyes. Without saying anything, Anti stuck a hand in Jameson's mouth, pulling his tongue taught.

Jameson scrunched his eyes shut as he did all he could to try and shake his head. Even though it was meant to convey some type of no, all it did was make Anti laugh.

"Aw, not so tough anymore, huh? You're just like the rest of them. In fact, you're just like _him_." Anti took out his knife.

Jameson opened his eyes just in time to see Anti swing the knife down, cutting his tongue off completely.

The shriek that followed was loud and terrifying. It conveyed pure, devastating pain.

The red wires holding Jameson up vanished into tiny glitches, allowing the younger ego to fall to the ground. Jameson felt around his mouth, sobbing as disgusting amounts of blood oozed out.

Anti smiled, waving Jameson's tongue in the air. "Weak." He turned and walked away, leaving Jameson to wallow in his blood and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> He doesn't have to worry about choosing his words more carefully anymore.


End file.
